


Bitter

by Redwinged



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fed up Rose, Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwinged/pseuds/Redwinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days post TGITF. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Bitter.**

She sweeps her hand across the display table, sending shiny baubles and priceless trinkets clattering to the floor, the cacophony of their impact like a strange symphony.

His resulting scandalized exclamation of her name falls on deaf ears. These are ancient things, precious things. But she can't pretend anymore. She's done with alien museums on planets with names of so many syllables she can't possibly remember them all. She's done with his sodding 'little shop' and his manic grins and limitless energy and his behaving as though everything is normal.

"I don't care," she states, her voice so quiet, so dead, so defeated she hardly recognizes it as her own.

He's saying something, probably placating, but it's just a buzz, white noise, as she turns away from him and starts back toward the TARDIS.

With a few long strides he is beside her, catching her wrist between his thumb and forefinger. Gentle. Always.

She rips away from him savagely, words at once ice and fire. "I want to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am new to Ao3 and am starting to move some of my old works over from elsewhere, including this one. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
